Who Would've Thought? (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: After getting messages from a secret admirer, Phil decides to finally meet him, but he isn't exactly who Phil had expected... (Phan AU - Fluff)


**Who Would've Thought?**

Three months ago Phil got his first text from a secret admirer. And since then, well Phil had only started replying two months ago, they had been in contact.  
Phil had no idea who this person was, only that they went to the same secondary school as him. And that he was a boy in his year. The rest was a mystery.  
Apparently, according to the person, he knew him in real life. And they had talked. Phil could only think of Chris, Alex, and PJ, but they probably wouldn't be sending him texts as an admirer. Even if it was for a joke. He would have found out by now anyway.

It might sound sad to say that he kept a few of the texts that had been sent to him. And when Phil needed cheering up he would read them, and they would do just that.  
Phil checked his texts, and sure enough there was one waiting for him:

_'Cheer up, beautiful :] prom's coming up soon. x'_

'_Why would I be excited for prom? I'm not going with anyone. x'_

_'You needn't worry about that, love. x'  
_

_'Is that your way of asking me to prom? ;) x'_

_'Well... will you? x'_

_'Yes, I'd love to go with you :D xx'_

_'Great! Meet me in the middle of the dance floor at 8. xx'_

_'I can't wait to finally meet you! xx'_

Phil switched his phone off and placed it on the bed beside him. He was finally meeting his admirer, and it was at prom! He had a rush of excitement flow through him, and he just wanted to open his window and shout at the top of his lungs. But, as it was after hours, he decided against it.  
He moved his phone on to his bedside table, and launched himself on his bed and cuddling up to his pillow.  
Even though he was excited for prom, he only had one problem.  
He needed a suit.

xxx

Phil had brought Chris and PJ along with him to buy a suit. Chris and PJ also needed suits because they were going together, though they had put it off for quite some time.  
On the way to buy them, they had bugged Phil about his 'date'. Phil had only said that it was the admirer.

Chris and PJ knew about the texts, and would jokingly tease him about it daily. Phil would always laugh and joke along with them, feeling happy that he could discuss the messages with them.  
They eventually paid for the suits they liked, and decided to go grab something to eat. On going up to collect their order, Phil bumped into another boy.  
_Dan Howell. One of the most popular guys in school. _  
"Sorry, mate," Dan replied, smiling at Phil.  
"Err, it's alright. It was my fault anyway..."  
Dan nodded and walked off, leaving Phil confused. _What was THAT all about?_

Once they'd finished eating, they left for home. Phil, who had forgotten to bring his phone with him to town, turned his phone on and saw the text, making him smile instantly.

_'Hey, love. I saw you today ;] x'  
_  
Phil frowned, he'd seen a lot of people in town... well, it was a Friday evening after all. Before he could answer, there was already another message

_'What were you up to anyway? x'_

_'I brought a suit for prom! ...we are still going together, right? x'_

_'Of course! I can't wait to see you in your new suit ;) x'_

_'Well I can't wait to finally meet you in person! x'_

_'Babe, you already have! :P Anyway I've got to go, prom's tomorrow night and I need my beauty sleep! ;) x'_

_'Beauty sleep? I'm sure you are already beautiful. xx'_

_'Not as beautiful as you, babe! Sweet dreams. xx'_

Phil looked over at his suit, he really couldn't wait to wear it. But not as much as he was looking forward to seeing his love. He quickly got ready for bed and then jumped in, cuddling up to his pillow again. He looked over at the clock and saw it was way too early for him to usually fall asleep, but he thought that if he fell asleep early, prom would come sooner.

xxx

The alarm clock sounded, and Phil groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, moving his arm to try and hit the snooze button on the clock. After a few presses, he managed to turn off his alarm. He rolled back and buried his face in his pillow. He must have forgotten to turn his alarm off last night. It was the weekend!  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, and grabbed his clothes, heading for the shower. He had a feeling the morning and afternoon would go by slowly...

He stood in front of the hallway mirror, ruffling his hand through his hair. His mum gazed at him proudly, which made Phil blush a little.  
"It's just prom, mum." Phil smiled at his mum.  
"Yes I know, but you look so handsome!" His mum replied, opening her arms out for a hug.  
Phil almost ran into his mum's embrace, "Thanks, mum."  
He moved out as he heard the doorbell. He answered it to Chris and PJ, who were standing arm in arm and grinning widely.

"Hey, you ready?" PJ asked, moving his arm out of Chris's grasp.  
"Wow, Phil, you look great!" Chris said, winking at him. Phil smiled bashfully.  
"Thanks, as do you two," Phil replied. He quickly hugged his mum and said goodbye, before hearing a "be good!" as a reply, and a "we can't promise that!" from Chris.  
"Chris Kendall, I want good behavior from you!" Phil's mum laughed as she waved goodbye to the three of them.

They entered the main hall, which was already full of people. They'd already spotted Alex and Carrie together by the drinks, waving over to them and grinning.  
"Guys, what's the time?" Phil turned to his friends.  
"Almost eight," PJ answered, glancing down at his watch.  
"It's time to meet your lover boy," Chris winked at Phil, who winked back and laughed.

He walked towards the middle of the dance floor. He stood awkwardly, he could feel the confused stares from the people around.  
_Please hurry...  
_It was like his thoughts had been answered, as he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath before turning around.

But he was greeted by no one, to his confusion. He looked around, but there wasn't anyone close by to him. Though he felt a hand grab his and pull him away.  
Phil could only see the back of a boy's head, Phil assumed it was the admirer. The boy had dragged him out side in to the garden area. It wasn't packed, there were a few people dancing to the more quieter slower music and a few were sat down sipping on drinks. The boy in front of him paused and turned around. Phil's eyes widened as he gasped.

It was none other than Dan Howell. _He must be dreaming, this could not be happening...  
_"Surprise?"  
Phil was lost for words, his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Dan smiled awkwardly before replying, "Cat got your tongue? I'm your admirer!"  
"I-I know, but..."  
"You didn't expect it to be me, right?"  
"To be honest, no I didn't..."  
Dan chuckled, "well, now that we're here, would you like to dance?"  
Phil nodded and Dan moved closer, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. Phil moved his own around Dan's neck.  
They moved slowly to the music, completely lost in the moment.

"Wow!" A voice interrupted them. The two boys pulled away and stared at both Chris and PJ awkwardly. Dan moved his arm around Phil's waist again, pulling him closer.  
"Dan, all I'm going to say, is that if you hurt Phil in any way, you'll have me to talk to." Chris warned him, but he winked and chuckled afterwards.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't even dream of it," Dan replied, looking at Phil, a grin plastered over his face.  
"That's good then, we'll leave you guys to it then," Chris said, winking at both Dan and Phil. PJ waved as they walked away.

They continued on with their night. It was perfect for the both of them. Dan had walked Phil home, they stood awkwardly at his front door, not wanting to end the night.  
"Thanks for tonight, love," Dan pulled Phil in for a tight hug, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Phil's back.  
"No, thank you," Phil replied, he moved away and pecked Dan's lips.  
Dan smiled and leaned in, kissing Phil's lips. They moved in sync, with Phil's arms around Dan's neck and Dan's around his waist.  
They were interrupted by Phil's mum opening the door, "am I interrupting something?"  
The boys pulled away and blushed, avoiding eye contact with each other.  
"I guess you're Phil's date?" Phil's mum looked over at Dan.  
"Yes, Mrs Lester, I'm Dan," He told her, his cheeks red as a tomato.  
"Hello, Dan, it's nice to meet you! Are you sure you don't want to come in? It's a bit late, you're welcome to stay the night?" She asked, smiling at him.  
"Err, if that's alright?" Dan looked from Phil's mum to Phil.  
"That's perfectly fine with me," Phil's mum answered. She moved to the side and allowed them in.  
Dan and Phil walked in and removed their shoes, before Phil raced up the stairs, Dan followed behind.

Phil loosened his tie and jumped on his bed, Dan sat down beside him.  
"It _is_ alright that I stay the night? I told my parents earlier I would be staying the night at my date's house," Dan asked, lying down beside Phil.  
"Yeah, you can borrow some pyjamas and a spare tooth-brush. It saves you having to walk home."  
"Thanks, love. Now, where were we?" Dan winked before leaning in and capturing Phil's lips in a loving kiss.  
Dan ran his tongue along Phil's bottom lip, and Phil opened his mouth a little. Dan's tongue met with Phil's as the kiss deepened.  
They reluctantly moved away, and Phil smiled from ear to ear. He got up and went over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pyjama top and bottoms, before turning to Dan, "what do you usually wear to bed?"  
"Just pyjama bottoms, I hope that's alright with you?"  
"It's fine!" Phil tossed over some pyjama bottoms, before getting changed and hanging up his suit on the back of the bedroom door.  
They both jumped under the covers, Phil cuddled up to Dan and rested his head on his bare chest.  
Dan pressed to the top of Phil's head and smiled.  
"Good night, love."

* * *

I aimed for this to be cheesy... did I accomplish that? :P  
Just something I've been wanting to write for a while :) I could have written this better...but yeah I hope you liked it!  
Feedback is appreciated c:  
Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
